parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kids Cartoon Story
Lionkingrulezagain1's Movie Spoof Toy Story Cast: *Woody - Tom Jr (Tom & Jerry Kids) *Buzz Lightyear - Jerry Jr (Tom & Jerry Kids) *Slinky Dog - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Hamm - Sid (Ice Age) *Mr Potato Head - Chef (Total Drama Island) *Rex - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Bo Peep - Stella (Over the Hedge) *Rocky Gibraltar - Diego (Ice Age) *Etch - Kermit (The Muppets) *Bo Peep's Sheep - Ursula and Dragons (The Little Mermaid Sleeping Beauty and Pete's Dragon) *Mrs Davis - Sticks the Jungle Badger (Sonic Boom) *Andy - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Molly - Baby Alex (Madagascar Escape 2 Africa) *RC - Scrat (Ice Age) *Lenny - Barney (Barney's Great Adventure) *Mr Shark - Blu (Rio) *Sarge - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Snake - Simon Seville (Alvinnnn and the Chipmunks) *Mr Spell - Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) *Robot - Yoshi (Super Mario) *Sarge's Soldiers - Minions (Minions) *Sarge's Mother - Gloria (Madagascar) *Sarge's Son - Butch (Tom and Jerry) *Troll Dolls - Ponies (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Sid Philips - Sykes (Oliver and Company) *Combat Carl - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Scud - Flying Monkeys (The Muppets Wizard Of Oz) *Squeeze Alien Toys - Animals (Animals United) *Chosen Squeeze Alien Toy - Koda (Brother Bear) *Hannah Philips - Robyn (Tom & Jerry The Movie) *Janie/Pterodactyl - Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)/Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street) *Baby Face - Stuart Kevin and Bob (Minions) *Legs - Viper (Kung Fu Panda) *Ducky - Alvin Seville (Alvinnn and the Chipmunks) *Hand in the Box - Cookie Monster (Sesame Street) *Roller Bob - Telly Monster (Sesame Street) *Frog - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Jingle Joe - Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) *Rockmobile - Olaf (Frozen) *Burned Rag Doll - Applebloom (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Walking Car - Toodles (Tom & Jerry) *Hugh Red Pickup Car - Lenny (Shark Tale) *Yellow Soldier Toys - Balto (Balto) and Kenai (Brother Bear) *Sally Doll - Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Scenes *Kids Cartoon Story Part 1 Opening (You've Got a Friend In Me) *Kids Cartoon Story Part 2 The Coast Is Clear/The Staff Meeting *Kids Cartoon Story Part 3 My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Theme Song *Kids Cartoon Story Part 4 Jerry Mouse Jr The Space Ranger *Kids Cartoon Story Part 5 Strange Things *Kids Cartoon Story Part 6 Tom Cat Jr and Jerry Mouse Jr Fight/Sid (Sykes) *Kids Cartoon Story Part 7 Who Will Andy (Cody) Pick?/A Cat Jr Accused *Kids Cartoon Story Part 8 Lost At The Gas Station *Kids Cartoon Story Part 9 Going Inside Pizza Planet *Kids Cartoon Story Part 10 Jerry Jr Meets Animals *Kids Cartoon Story Part 11 At Sid's Sykes's House *Kids Cartoon Story Part 12 Playtime With Sid Sykes *Kids Cartoon Story Part 13 I Will Go Sailing No More *Kids Cartoon Story Part 14 Jerry Mouse Jr's Hand Bandage *Kids Cartoon Story Part 15 Sid's (Sykes's) Window To Andy's (Cody's) *Kids Cartoon Story Part 16 The Big One *Kids Cartoon Story Part 17 Jerry Mouse Jr I Can't Do This Without You *Kids Cartoon Story Part 18 Tom Cat Jr Asks For Help/The Rescue Mission *Kids Cartoon Story Part 19 Play Nice *Kids Cartoon Story Part 20 The Chase *Kids Cartoon Story Part 21 Rocket Power *Kids Cartoon Story Part 22 Christmas In Andy's (Cody's House) *Kids Cartoon Story Part 23 End Credits Gallery Koda.jpg Koda as Chosen Squeeze Alien Toy 300px-Oscar the Grouch 3.jpg Oscar the Grouch as Pterodactyl Scootaloo offering help crop S1E24.png Scootaloo as Janie Cookie Monster.jpg Cookie Monster as Hand in the Box Telly.jpg Telly Monster as Roller Bob Balto.png Kenai the Bear.jpg Kenai and Balto as Yellow Soldier Toys Apple Bloom ID S4E17.png Applebloom as Burned Rag Doll Toodles Galore as Ogre Fiona.png Toodles as Walking Car Scrat's hands buring.png Scrat as RC Tom Cat as Shrek.jpeg Tom Cat as Jingle Joe Forrest animals gasps.png Animals as Squeeze Alien Toys Sykes.jpg Sykes as Sid Philips Ursula, Maleficent Dragon and Elliott.jpg Ursula and Dragons as Bo Peep's Sheep My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic S02E02 The Return of Harmony Part 2 (HD).mp4 001108899.jpg Ponies as Troll Dolls Gloria the Hippopotamus.jpg Gloria as Sarge's Mother Despicable-Me-Minions thumb10.jpg Minions as Sarge's Soldiers TYJLP Robyn Starling.png Robyn as Hannah Philips Lenny (Shark Tale).jpg Lenny as Hugh Red Pickup Car Master Viper (from Kung Fu Panda) as Backpack.jpg Viper as Legs Max secret life of pets.jpg Max as Frog Barney in Barney's Great Adventure The Movie.jpg Barney as Lenny Sticks the badger by tanyatackett-d95kc2i.jpg Sticks as Mrs Davis Blu rio.png|Blu as Mr Shark Jerry Mouse Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids).png|Jerry Jr as Buzz Lightyear Tom Jr..jpg|Tom Jr as Woody Kion.jpg|Kion as Combat Carl Alvin Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks Chipwrecked.jpg Cody-0.jpg|Cody as Andy Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 3.png|Rainbow Dash as Sarge Yoshi super mario.png|Yoshi as Robot Madagascar baby alex.jpg|Alex as Baby Molly Fozzie bear 2014.png|Fozzie Bear as Mr. Spell Simon Seville in ALVINNN!!! and The Chipmunks.jpg Chef.jpg|Chef as Mr. Potato Head Simba (Young).jpg|Young Simba as Slinky Dog Sid.jpg|Sid as Hamm Bugs bunny 2011.png|Bugs Bunny as Rex 64652-stella over hedge.jpg|Stella as Bo Peep Diego (Ice Age).jpg|Diego as Rocky Gibraltar Reporter Kermit 1.png|Kermit as Etch Minions kevin bob stuart main.png|Stuart, Kevin and Bob as Baby Face Sweetie_Belle_ID_S4E19.png|Sweetie Belle as Sally Doll Olaf the Snowman.jpg|Olaf as Rockmobile Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:Disney and Capcom Category:LionKingRulezAgain1